Glee Season 2 Second Half One Shots
by TransformCobra
Summary: Glee Kink One-Shot Series. For all the episodes in season two It's easier putting them in chapters UPDATE: 2x16 Blaine wants to duet with Kurt, and has to practice singing "Candles" With Kurt.
1. A Little Scared, A Little Turned On

Author's Note: I'm working on writing up one-shots for the second half of season two for Glee. So this is 2x11 One Shot. And I've decided this half will be in chapters under on series. It would be better this way. And my fucked up mind decided on some Pedo/creepy Will Schuester. Spanking the gay out of Karofsky. I know, I'm a freak. But I hope you all enjoy. Please tell me what you think? And of course I don't own Glee. If I did, Puck would not be in love with Lauren *cringes*  
Rating: M for spanking!  
Pairing: Will Schuester/Dave Karofsky

* * *

This week was drawing out long, and Will Schuester wasn't having any more of this shit from the the football guys and his glee members. And when they were going over the Thriller steps. He really wanted to punch someone. And the constant fighting was getting ridiclious. And it all drew to one person. The bully and tormentor that got Kurt Hummel to transfer. Dave Karofsky. Now Will wasn't one for most punishment. But he had to teach Dave a lesson. So after everyone left the auditorium, it was him and the teenage boy.

He knew the boy masked his feelings. And Will knew that somewhere inside that boy, Karofsky liked performing.  
"Dave, that was really good. If you can put as much passion from your bullying into performing, you'd be one of the most talented students here." The teacher spoke to the kid wisely. But it seemed that Dave didn't want to hear the teacher and walked out. Will sighed as he brushed his hand through his gelled curls.

The next day, in the choir room all the guys were upset about wearing make up. And were protesting. Thinking that Beiste was bluffing. But she wasn't. "Everyones dismissed. Learn the moves everyone. Go over your sheet music." Schuester told everyone. They filed out. And Will went to his office.

"I'm trying my best with these boys, Will" Beiste told him.

"I know, I'm starting to think maybe a good smacking would work" Will joked, laughing at his little comment to Beiste. She just laughed and walked off, saying she had paper work to do. Will put his glasses on and focused on the poorly written Spanish essays. There was a knock on his door. "Come in" He mumbled not looking away from Finn's essay on cheese.

"Ah, Mr. Schuester?" The boy questioned. Will looked up to see Dave Karofsky.

"Can I help you David?" He asked

"Uh..um..I don't have the music sheets. I got mad last night and tore them in half." Dave confessed.

Schue took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. These kids were going to be the death of him. Especially the football kids. He got up and walked to the file cabinet, where he kept ever music number on copy in the organized files. Will got out the Thriller/Heads Will Roll sheets and handed the papers to Dave. But still had a grip on them. Will was dangerously close to the boy. "Listen Dave, I'm tired of this shit going on between you, your football members and my glee kids." He told the boy. His voice rasp. Will walked over and shut his door and locked it. Coming back over to Karofsky. Will smirked evilly. "You have no idea what you put all my glee members through. And whatever you thought was right to take one of my best singers out of the club, you thought wrong. Now bend over" Will ordered the boy.

Karofsky was actually nervous and a bit scared. He thought the Spanish/Glee teacher was nice and considerate of everything someone had to say. And it didn't help that since he and the football team joined Glee, that he was seeing another side of the teacher. The vests that clinged to the older man's chest perfectly, the semi-tight pants he wore, and he would never think of seeing his teacher hot. But Dave did as told. He set the sheet music down and uneasily bent over the man's desk. Knocking off some of the paper work the teacher was doing. Then the older man was undoing the boy's pants. Dave gasped at touch. The only action he got was with his hidden gay porn and his hand. Complete with a bottle of lube.

SMACK

The sting on his ass, sent a chill down his spine, and the blood was going to his dick. And Dave was embarrassed when a whimper came from his mouth.

SMACK

Right on the same spot, this time the sting was turning into pleasure and Dave moaned.

"Are you liking this, Dave? Were the reasons you bullied Kurt was because of your closeted mind?" Will questioned in a harsh tone, right in Karofsky's ear. And the hot breathe on his ear was turning him on. But Dave said nothing.

SMACK

"Answer the damn question" Will demanded, as he was liking how he could see the boy getting turned on by him spanking the boy's rear. He smacked the bully again and gripped the ass cheek in his hand. Groaning at the feel in his large hand.

"Ahh, yes sir. I-I" Karofsky stuttered letting out a girlish whimper along with it. _Hot damn._

ZIP

Dave's eyes grew wide. What was Schuester doing? But then he felt the man's cock rubbing along his ass. And Dave couldn't hold the moan that escaped his lips ever so slightly. He tried biting his lip to hold back every moan. But Will was groaning and it seemed like he was doing whatever felt good for him. Not that Karofsky wanted to complain.

Will unzipped his pants and brought his hard cock to the crack of Dave's ass. Grinding down hard. And the friction he created was fantastic. He had to get Dave Karofsky to say it, he had a feeling the boy was gay. Seeing that Dave was somewhat invested in Glee. And seeing that small grin, kind of turned Will on. Better then kissing Beiste. Will lifted his hand up again. Ready to strike, giving a count to three for the boy to confess.

1...2...3...SMACK

This smack hurt worst. But the after sting turned straight to pleasure for Dave. "Ahh...I'm gay." He screamed out. Sucking in a good breathe of air. "I-I've been gay..I love Hummel.." Dave blurted out.

Will smirked, satisfied with his end result. A red ass-ed Dave Karofsky confessing, and coming out of the closet. He stepped away and pulled up his pants again. Zipping them back up.

"Good, there's more where that came from, if you mess with the glee students again. You understand me?" Will told the boy. His voice still in the harsh rasped tone. Dave nodded as he pulled up his pants and grabbed his sheet music and walked out. Was it strange that Karofsky wanted more? He was left walking down the hall with a major hard on from his teacher.

Will Schuester sat back down in his chair and propped up his feet on his desk. Smirking widely at what he just accomplished. Sometimes a good spanking is all that it takes.


	2. Baby, You're A Firework

**Author's Note:** 2x12 One shot story. This one turning to Puck and Sam. Honestly I have no idea what RM is thinking. Puck in_ love_ with Lauren Zizes? O.o Other than that enjoy. Tell me what you think? Tell me if you want to see a certain pairing! I could use a challenge. And of course I don't own Glee. Cause this whole _"I'm in love with Lauren Zizes"_ would never happen! End of story lol XD  
**Pairing:** Puck/Sam  
**Rating:** M for slash

-Puck's POV-

And to think, I, Noah Puckerman was ever in love with Lauren Zizes. That fat bitch stood me up twice. _TWICE_. The first one, she said she forgot. I could understand that. Hardly. But the second time, when I was sitting in the food court at the Northridge Mall. I felt like shit. Of course with that been said, I walked around window shopping. And saw her. With, fucking Karofsky. Like the douche is more of man then I am. I'm badass number one!

But my badass heart was crushed. Destroyed. Torn. As I stood there and watched them go at like animals. In Victoria's Secert. I was hurt and disturbed at the same time. So I just walked on. Looking down at my worn converses. Trying to cope with what I just saw. Going into the video game store, playing the mario game they had going on the Wii.

Unbelievable. And why the fuck on Valentine's Day did she had to do this?

* * *

Sam just shook his head in disbelieve. Him and Quinn went to the mall. And she said she needed to tell Sam something. He automatically thought of how she and Finn made out and got mono. They were in Aeropostale, and Quinn finally spoke up.

"Sam, I'm sorry." She said quietly. Her mouse like voice was sad sounding.

"Sorry that you kissed Finn. Sorry that you got mono. Kay?" He questioned the girl

"Sam please, I love you. But.." And there it was the _'but_' Sam rolled his eyes at the blonde. "You know I care so much about you." Just rip the band-aid off already. He thought to himself.

"Quinn, just say it. Just say you want to dumb me for him. Get it over with" Sam said getting a little irritated. He could feel his eyes starting to water up. Shit, not now.

"Sam, don't get mad. But I know I still have feelings for Finn. I'm sorry." Quinn told him. Bringing her hand to Sam's shoulder. He shrugged it off. "Sam stop." She demanded.

"Stop what Quinn? You're dumping me for that stupid, hypocrite called a football player. He broke up with Rachel because she cheated. But apparently it's so fine for him to get you to cheat on me." Sam said, his voice raising higher with anger. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Quinn?" Sam questioned now trying hard to fight his broken tears.

"Sam, I-I.." Quinn stumbled. Sam pierced his lips and inhaled through his nose.

"Doesn't seem like you loved me at all. Thanks Quinn." He whispered to her. Walking out of the store, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Stiffening the rest of them as he walked through the mall, not going into any certain store. But once he saw the video game store, he felt like he could get away from everything that just happened. With a simple video game. He walked in and saw Puck playing Mario. He walked up and watched the boy. "There is a secert door that gets you to the canon on World 3" Sam said as Puck almost past it. Trying to make sure his voice didn't seem to rasp or cracked. Almost about to break down.

Puck had been playing for ten minutes and he heard a rasped voice come from next to him. He paused it and looked over to see Sam. His eyes were bloodshot almost. "You okay man?" He asked, trying not to sound sad from his crushed heart.

"Uh..um..no. " Sam answered. Feeling his heart drop like a ton of bricks.

"Oh. Well do you wanna talk about it?" Puck asked him. Maybe talking to Sam would help his problems. They both headed out of the store and walked to Puck's truck. Sam agreed he didn't want to talk at the mall, and didn't mind going to Puck's for awhile. Puck got them some mountain dew and headed to his cluttered room. Sitting on his bed. He sighed heavily and laid back covering his eyes.

"Something up with you?" Sam asked seeing that Puck was a bit flustered.

"Uh..yea. I saw Lauren with Karofsky today." The mohawked teen said avoiding to let Sam see his eyes.

"Ouch, that stings. Quinn and I finally broke up since you know, her and Finn." Sam told him as he laid on his side on the bed. His face against his forearm. His hair falling a bit in his eyes. "You know, maybe it's just me, but I'm really thinking Karofsky's gay" He said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Na-ah! Doubt it." Puck replied with a smile.

"Dude, I really think so" Sam laughing some more.

"What the fuck, Lauren?" Puck cursed at himself out loud.

Sam raised an eyebrow and continued to laugh. "Dude you seriously love her? How the hell? I mean come on, she's like the marshmallow guy from the tire commericals. You could do alot better" He said absentmindedly licking his lip. And nudging Puck for him to move on.

"It doesn't matter to me, how she looks. It was her attitude and how she carried herself." Puck said honestly as Sam nudged him. He perked up an eyebrow, like _you wanna go! _look. And nudged him back.

Sam smiled wide at Puck's look. And sat up quickly and playfully shoved Puck. Causing the teen to fall of the bed. But soon Puck got up and tackled Sam on the bed. Both teens laughing as they started punching and nudging each others. But soon Puck was tickling Sam.

"Ha ha...P-puck, s-stop!" Sam tried saying between his fits of giggles. And Puck stopped, as he still straddled Sam. he tried calming down and looked up through his blonde hair to see Puck smiling and laughing. And in the heat of the moment, Sam lifted up and brushed his lips against Puck's. Seeing sparks in his mind. Gulping loudly when he pulled away. Realizing what he just did. His mouth gaped open slightly to say something, maybe an apology but he didn't get to say anything. As Puck yanked on his shirt and brought him to his lips again.

Puck didn't know why, but he wanted to get even with Sam and they ended up wrestling and punching on his bed. But Puck thought of tickling the boy's sides. And he liked the way Sam was laughing. He thought the boy had enough, so he stopped and just randomly they were brought to a kiss. The mohawk boy didn't fight back or shove Sam. He took in the kiss. Because he saw fireworks. Puck opened his eyes half way to see Sam's mouth slacked to say something, but Puck gripped the front of Sam's shirt and pulled him up for another kiss. Still seeing those fireworks. Soon through the heated kiss, Sam's mouth opened wide for Puck to venture his tongue through, and it felt so thrilling. And Puck felt alive, like he did with Lauren. He was getting really hard from this, and Puck needed more. So he laid Sam back on the bed and roamed his hand on Sam's side and brought it up and under the boy's shirt to feel his abs under Puck's touch.

Sam moaned in the kiss as he felt Puck's rough fingers grace over his abs. This was to good to pass over. Sure Sam experimented with some boys from his old school. But this was totally different. He never saw fireworks while kissing Wes. The blonde boy was growing hard really quick from the soft touch. He hated that he had to break away from the kiss, but he was getting hot and he pulled off his shirt. Same thing with Puck. As Sam's eyes glued to man's chest. It was tanned and muscular. And dear lord, a nipple ring? Sam licked his lips and kissed Puck on the lips again but trailed down to his neck, then to his left peck and to the ring attached to the harden nipple. His hands roaming freely over Puck's abs and then resting on Puck's waistband of his jeans. As he poked his tougne through the ring. Hearing the hot moan come from Puck.

Puck closed his eyes and gasped as Sam put his huge mouth on his nipple ring and started playing with it in that hot mouth. Puck's hand was busy messing and tugging on Sam's blonde locks, as the other was undoing Sam's belt. and unbuttoning the pants. "Sam!" He moaned as he jolted his body to get closer. But Puck pulled away to stand up and undid his pants. Easing them away from his aching member.

"Holy shit" Sam gasped as his eyes widen, jaw dropping at the hard erection he was staring at. His mouth went dry and Sam had to lick his chap lips now. Standing up and taking off his jeans too. He didn't even compare to the thing that was called Puckzila for a reason. The blonde male walked over and attached his lips with Puck's again. This time with more hunger. As they walked backwards until Puck hit his back against the wall. There was a full light show going on in Sam's head as his cock rubbed against Puck's. He gasped and almost came right there. But Sam bit his lip hard to not blow his lid. And Puck started kissing and sucking on Sam's neck as he ground against the other teen. Getting this amazing friction started. Puck was so close to erupting.

"Oh..my.." Puck gasped as they started up a good grind.

Sam groaned as his nails dug into Puck's back. As their thrusts were desperate and getting quicker by the second. And Puck brought his hand around both Sam's and his erection and started pumping. Making Sam arch his back. And thrust deep into the skilled hand.

The room was filled with heavy panting, moans and grunts from both boys. And Puck needed to come soon. So he wrapped his fingers around both him and Sam and started jerking them. Thrusting at the same time. Sam leaned his head on Puck's shoulder. And Sam brought his hand to their cocks in-twining his fingers with Puck's as they worked on each other. At the same time, both Sam and Puck thought of rubbing their thumbs over the slit of the other boy's cock. Causing them to come to their orgasm. Screaming each others names.

"PUCK!"

"SAM!"

As they were coating each other's chests and panting hard, catching their normal breathe again. Their bodies going limp with each other's. Puck found a towel that was on his floor and picked it up and cleaned them up. And went to his bed. Sam was hesitant to lay on the bed with the muscular teen. So he started getting on his jeans. Looking over to see Puck furrow his brow.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Umm, I thought I should go." Sam said softly.

"No! Don't leave." Puck said as he pulled on Sam's arm. Causing the boy to get on the bed. So Sam curled up under the covers with Puck. His hand massaging light patterns on Puck's chest. "Sam? Did you uh.." He paused.

"Did I what?" Sam questioned the boy.

"Did you see fireworks?" The muscular teen asked.

Sam licked his lips, and looked back to Puck. And he never noticed how awesome Puck's hazel eyes were until now. "Yea, did you?" His voice soft and a bit raspy.

Puck smirked, as one of his arms wrapped around Sam's torso, pulling the boy close to him. As he brushed his lips with Sam's. Still seeing the same fireworks as before. Smiling in the kiss. "Yea I still do"


	3. Just A Little TouchA

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is the 2x13 one shot. I thought about alot of ideas, but this one came to mind. So I hope you like. Tina thinking of the boy's number of Somebody To Love. Note I don't own Glee. Sadly. And I did not proof this. So sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes. I hate that I can't think of a good enough idea until a few days before the other episode comes up. *Slaps self.  
**Pairing: **Tina with Sex Toy  
**Rating:** M for touching yourself lol :)

* * *

She never thought she would do this to herself, but come on, the boys singing Justin Beiber was so hot. She was overcomed with wetness, and she couldn't wait to get home. She had bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. And that was one of her fetishs, so she was oozing to get down to business. And unlike all girls in the relationship. Her man wasn't putting out. And having steamy hot make out session, with those abs. Oh, those sweet asian abs. She rushed home and went straight to her room. Her darken room. With black curtains. Gray walls, covered in Marilyn Manson posters, with a Sweeney Todd poster. And a corner that had her splattered paint on the wall.

She tossed her bag to the floor near he desk, that completed her laptop and hard drive and her many of cds. She walked into her old sister's room and fiddled around to find what she needed. A nicely sized vibrator. She bit her lip and got back to her room. Laying down on her bed, as she already took of her shoes and tights. Nerves setting in, as she drifted her hand to her clit. And the wetness all over her. She gasped as her finger lined her lips. And she started circling. She closed her eyes to think of the hot performance.

Puck, and his tan skin and that badass exterior. Even though the JB wig was a bit to much. She skipped over and went to Sam. Oh..Sam. He looked almost exactually like Justin Beiber, and his voice was so amazing. And that purple hoodie looked so good. One finger dipped in, and she moaned, as she started moving her finger in and out of her wet vagina. The vibrator on the side of the bed with her. With her other hand she started palming her breasts. Gasping at her over heated body already.

Then there was Artie. And he looked so cute and sexy at the same time. She use to call him, adorkable. And god, whenever she heard Artie's velvet like voice, she melted. "Ohhh." She moaned again as another fingered joined. Moving faster in and out. As she bit down to hold in the moans threatening to escape her lips. She needed more. She had to. Her fingers drifted out of her, and she grabbed the vibrator. Not turning it on, but circling the tip of it around her walls. She squirmed to get comfortable. As she eased it in and moaned again at the bigger size in her. Instead of her fingers. Her eyes stayed closed.

Of course, the one left was Mike. Her boyfriend. Her hot sexy, six pack abs, boyfriend. And his sweet dance moves. She then turned the vibrator on, and the sensations were driving her crazy. "Hhh..yes" She groaned, As she then turned it up to full blast. The song playing over and over in her head. Her hips shimmied, and her body jolted up to get more of the feeling as she pumped the vibrator in her. Fast and frantic. She was so close. Then her mind drifted to Mike shirtless with his sweatshirt on. "M-Mikkee!" She screamed as she thrusted the toy into her again and she was spent, as her body spasmed. And then went limp from her orgasm. Regret surfaces, but it felt amazing. She needed to. And guys masterbate, why can't girls? Tina Cohen-Chang thought.


	4. Share It With Me

**Author's Note:** 2x14 Blame It On The Alcohol One Shot. Alright, so I'm just assuming that someone got it in at the party. And I was really hoping Kurt was going to get some boy action, but apperantly not. . So with that been said I'm going to do some Klaine action. Btw, I didn't proof this. It's 3 am

**Pairing: **Kurt and Blaine  
**Rating:** M for boy action  
**Discalmer:** I don't own Glee, RM does. If I did, all the guys would be gay for each other. lol :)

* * *

Kurt had to carry and lug Blaine up the stairs quietly so Burt wouldn't hear, and to his room. Blaine was a hot mess. It was ridicilous how drunk he got. And his brain cringed at the odd scene of him and Rachel kissing. Seeing that they kept going, and that they seemed to be into it. Blaine was gay, there was no question on that. And can't for once, Kurt have one guy? Is that to hard to ask for? Not have them stolen by Rachel Berry. What do some guys see in her? Sure she had a very big, talkative mouth. And she was small and pretty when she wasn't wearing horrid outfits form Kids R' Us.

Still now, Kurt had a drunken Blaine Anderson in his room. And the boy had his arms around Kurt's neck. Pulling Kurt ontop of Blaine. "Blaine stop, you're drunk" Kurt protested.

Blaine smiled goofly. "But Kurtie, I like you close to me" Blaine whispered sloppy in Kurt's ear. Was is it wrong if that went straight to Kurt's groin? Kurt shook it off, and got off the bed to get his pyjamas. And when he was in the bathroom, Blaine had managed to walk into the bathroom and pulled Kurt to his bed. Placing a kiss to Kurt's lips. His eyes flew wide.

"BLAINE, are you serious?" Kurt questioned. Blaine started playing with the strings on Kurt's bottoms and opened up his pyjama shirt. Kurt was taken back by this Blaine, but a part really wanted and needed this so bad. "here, lay down" Kurt directed. Putting the drunken, horny teen on his bed. He bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't do this. But why was his body four steps ahead of his mind?

He was already undoing Blaine's pants and taking off the boy's shirt. As his lips were marking Blaine's neck like no tomorrow. Once the boy was only in boxers, Kurt was out of his clothes. And Kurt was making his way down Blaine's pale chest. Kissing lightly. But then he shook his head. "No, I can't do this. You won't even remember. I'm taking advangate of you" Kurt said, siking himself out. He shouldn't do this. He felt assumed of what he was going to do. But then he felt Blaine's hand under his chin, directing Kurt to look at him.

"Kurt, I like you." Blaine said smiling "I'm really horny, and I won't regret it. Alcohol yes, you no" Blaine said slurring some of his words. And thats all it took for Kurt to continue. And as Kurt got to the line of Blaine's boxers, he sighed heavily. As he pushed them down and looked at the great creation. The fashionable diva licked his lips, and then licked the length of Blaine's shaft. Taking in the weird, bitter taste. "Ohh, Kurt.." Blaine moaned, closing his eyes, and throwing his head back. He maybe drunk but he could remember this and love every second.

Kurt closed his eyes and concentrated on the hard member near his mouth, as he took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue. Then bringing all of Blaine in his mouth. Hearing the moans from the boy, encouraged Kurt to start sucking and bobbing on the boy. He knew he was doing good, for some part. Kurt could think of this as practice for when Blaine was sober and ready to be together. But he then felt Blaine build up in tension. Oh hell no. Kurt hasn't swallowed before, and he wasn't planning on it tonight. He pulled off in time to have Blaine moan his name and cum all over Kurt's face. His mouth gaped and some of it going into his mouth as well. The difference between ice cold slush, and warm sicky cum was really different and Kurt was never turned on by a slushie. The slender boy got up and went into the bathroom, as he heard Blaine put his clothes back on and fall asleep.

Did Kurt seriously just give his first blow job? Yea, he did. And he liked it, he knew that much. And he hoped Blaine would remember some of it. He got all of the cum off his face and he tossed the towel in a corner so he could wash it himself. But now he felt that guilt came back. How could he take advantage of a drunken gay teen. He sighed as he did a moisturizer and went to bed.

Once in the morning, Kurt still smelled like Blaine's cum, so he got up and did his morning routine. As he heard Blaine wake up, and talking to someone. Oh gaga, his father.


	5. Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:** 2x15 One Shot. Loved Glee tonight. Besides the fact that Lauren and Puck wanted to make a sex tape. *cringes* But I loved the Brittana moments. So cute. And Sam's line to Artie. I had to do a spin off. lol I don't own Glee. If anything. Matthew Morrison would be teaching with only tight pants and tie. Nothing else. Lol ;)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Artie  
**Rating: **M for friendship and handjobs ;)

* * *

As the song, 'Landslide' ended Sam smiled at his girlfriend. He thought it was nice and cute for the two girls to sing a song together. And the emotion behind it was really nice. But Sam was a little navee when it came to how _close_ Santana and Brittany actually were. And when he leaned in to Artie and told him he wanted their friendship like their girlfriends, he noticed Artie's face pale out. And the nerd's eyes widening.

Sam curved his eyebrow. Soon the class was over and Santana and Brittany said they are going to the mall to hang out for bit. The latina girl suggests that Sam and Artie hang out. Since they both were into video games and guitar playing. And she made a dork comment. And at the end Brittany added with 'I love dorks. They're so cute' Sam rolled his eyes and followed with Artie. Sam extended his hand to push Artie to the parking lot. But Artie was quick to slap Sam's hand away. "Dude?" He questioned the wheelchair boy. And the boy rolled on. To his mom's van. Sam was really confused, he ran up to the van and hopped in. Artie's mother giving him a questioning look. "Artie and I have this project in Government. I hope you don't mind Mrs. Arbams?" The blonde mop lied to the woman. But she nodded and drove off.

Once at Artie's place, after the stone cold look during the ride. Sam walked to the boy's room. Looking at the simply looking room, bed, desk with laptop on it. Electric guitar in the corner. But what caught Sam's eye the most was the posters. One being a Transformers poster. Awesome. He thought. Then there was a Motley Crue poster. And a blanket. A Guns N' Roses blanket that cover one wall behind Artie's television. Sam nodded, and Artie cleared his throat. Right, he wasn't here to analize the boy's room. Artie had got himself on his bed.

"Artie, what the hell? I ask you a simple question about us trying to be friends like Santana and Brittany? Is that too much to ask?" Sam asked the teen.

"Yes it is. Because you probably have no clue how close they are!" Artie said to Sam. But the blonde was still lost. He sat on the bed and tried listening to Artie more clearier. And Artie huffed out his frustration. "Sam, Santana and Brittany are friends. Close friends that fullfill each other's sexual needs"

With that being explained, not a shed of awkward tension came in Sam's face. "So fuck buddies?" Sam questioned, getting a bit closer.

Artie closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. "Yes Sam. Fuck buddies, friends with benefits. Whatever you want to call it. And I'm not the type of guy to swing that way" Artie said opening his eyes to see that Sam got closer. Artie would scoot over, but then he would also fall off the bed. "Just don't bring it up again"

Sam nodded, lying down all the way on Artie's bed. It was really comfortable. His eyelids closed, but his brow furrowed in something that Sam didn't know why he thought of it. "So..does Brittany just ride your dick?" He asked, then turning to his side to see the expression on the nerd's face. Which was the same as before when Sam mentioned being friends. "Can you at least move your butt muscles? So you can thrust?" He asked. Artie's eyes widen, but the pure thought of Brittany riding him always got him going. But he didn't say or respond to Sam. He was trying to cool himself. It just wasn't working, the imagery of Brittany on him is to awesome to pass.

The blonde's eyes lingered down Artie's body and noticed the bulge in Artie's pants. And damn it was huge. He was packing? Holy shit. It almost put Sam to shame. The boy bit his lip, and watched as Artie was still imagining his girlfriend. His hand trailed down softly from Artie's thigh to the boy's groin. Palming the monsterous thing in the pants. Sticking his tongue out and to his upper lip as he concentrated on getting Artie off.

A muffled moan escaped the cripple's mouth. He didn't want a guy to give him a hand job. But it felt good. Really _damn _good. "S-stop" He said above a whisper. He then looked down to see Sam's blue eyes,

"Do you really want me to stop, Artie?" Sam asked in such a rasped, low register. And the hand palmed down harder, and moved a bit faster. Artie just grunted out a 'no don't stop' He couldn't believe he was letting Sam do this to him. His head hit the pillow, and thoughts of brittany went away, as he just thought of Sam's hand palming faster, and digging deep. In fact too deep. Artie heard his zipper stream down, and soon that hand was palming him with just a small item of fabric away. Artie's moans got louder, and Sam blocked them. You would think with his hand, but no. Sam blocked his moans with his mouth. Those frog-like lips on Artie's. And yet, it felt good! Artie couldn't help but question what was going on, but soon that thought went to the back of his head.

It was Sam's turn to moan, as the feel of Artie was so good. The guy was freaking huge in his hand. But he kept going. Sure back at his old school, boys were dared to give hand jobs and kiss other boys. But Sam thought it was normal. So doing this 'fuck buddies' thing with Artie was no big deal to him. Sam took his tongue and forced it down Artie's throat. Giving both boys to moan, and Sam twisted Artie just a bit. And then warmness came along his hand. Along with wetness. Sam departed his mouth from Artie's as he let Artie breathe and come down from his orgasm.

"So..do you want to try being friends?" Sam asked, as Artie finally opened his eyes and told Sam to get him a new pair of underwear from the closet and his sweats. Sam helped Artie into the clean clothes, and his eyes widen slightly as he saw what Artie kept from everyone. "Oh my god Artie, that's freaking huge, can I touch it?" Sam questioned. Artie rolled his eyes, if they were comparing each other to the girls. Sam was definitely the brittany out of their friendship.

"You just touched it. Why do you want to touch it again?" Artie asked pushing his glasses up.

"Yea, but I didn't touch your naked dick. It was clothed." Sam responded as he grabbed Artie's cock in his hand. Moaning at just how awesome it felt in his hand. But he then let go and got Artie dressed. "Does this mean you and I are friends now?" The blonde questioned.

Artie stared at the blonde. "Yes, that I refuse to hold pinkies" He answered with a smile.


	6. Touch My Body, Baby

**Author's Note: **Okay this 2x16 One Shot. And it's about the Klaine kiss that was finally shown. And a little twist. Some humor in the story. But we all know that there was more "practicing" going on with Blaine and Kurt. I didn't proof this..So sorry if there is grammer or spelling errors. I don't own Glee. Because if I did. It would be on ShowTime. lol ;)  
**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine(duh)  
**Rating: **M for "Practicing" And mention of threesum

* * *

The kiss was so intense, and one of the best. Even though his other kiss was a forced on from on David Karofsky. But still Kurt finally had Blaine. And he finally knew how good Blaine's lips were on his. He gave out a shakey breathe as Blaine pulled off. Hearing the boy say that they should get to practicing.

"I thought we were practicing?" Kurt questioned the boy. WIth a curved smile. And with that, Blaine launched at him and they continued to kiss. Kurt's soft hand wrapped around Blaine's neck. Deepening the kiss ever so more. And Kurt was a bit eager. Only because come on..he is a gay teenage boy, he wants this so much. The chair tilted back. Only on the back two legs as Blaine devoured his mouth. A small moan escaped as his tongue ventured in Blaine's. Bam, the chair went down. And so did Kurt and Blaine. But that didn't phase them. The sweet but heated kisses, and the roaming hands.

Soon Kurt's jacket was off, and Blaine was undoing his tie. But Kurt was growing. Inpatient mostly. But also growing in general. He tugged on the tie. And lowered Blaine to claim those lips again. His breathe quicken. As Blaine moved his hips and grounded with Kurt's tightened pants. His eyes closed taking in all this sweet pleasure from the lead vocalist. And he wanted to duet with Kurt, just to get close. His mind was reeling.

Moans sets in, and the friction of both teens practically humping the hell out of each other. With their lips still attached most the time. Kurt sucked and kissed on Blaine's neck for a portion of the time. The slender boy practically purred in Blaine's ear. "I've wanted this for so long" He moaned.

"Kurt!" Blaine moaned as he sucked and marked up Kurt's neck. They were in their own little world not even hearing some of the Warblers crowd the door. And stare and watch their hot make out session. Until Wes, David, and Thad chaimed in a 'YEA BUDDY!" Since the guys spent their time either singing, or watching Jersey Shore marathons.

"Oh my god..It finally happened! The two are together." Wes said out loud, pumping up his fist.

"It's about fucking time" Thad said clapping with David's hand for a second.

"Get it, Blaine. Get it!" David laughed returning the high five with Thad.

Kurt huffed with his now, first boyfriend Blaine. Their shirts were half buttoned, both sets of lips swollen from all the kissing, and Kurt's hair was a hot mess. Blaine shifted on top of Kurt. And the fashionista settled on his elbows. "Really guys?" He heard Blaine say in an annoyed voice. But it was a bit rasped. Which made Kurt smile.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm horned up from their humping." Wes randomly spoke. Looking at Thad with a seductive look on his face. In which Thad returned. David pouted. But Wes put a hand on David's chest. And whispered. _'come with us' _And David had a wicked smile on now.

"Alright, while you guys get it on. Us three will have our own fun. Peace out." Thad announced. As he pulled on Wes's and David's hands to his dorm.

"PROTECTION IS NEEDED." Wes called out.

"Yea, Buddy" David shouted, as the three boys quickly went to Thad's dorm. Giggling and pushing lightly in the halls. And already kissing on each other. Kurt watched Blaine roll his eyes. And the boy leaned up and kissed Blaine's cheek. Then his lips. As a smirked played Kurt's lips. He pulled on Blaine's bottom lip for a second. And he thrusted upward. And the rest of 'practice' was pretty exotic. WIth loud moans, and hands going down the other's pants. During said time when they could hear the faint sex noises from the other boys. 


End file.
